Jingle Bells
by Ridikulous
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner. What will Ranma give Akane and what will Akane give Ranma? Read and you'll find out! I changed my nickname from Kenka to Ridikulous!
1. Default Chapter

Jingle Bells

Chapter 1: Christmas isn't all that great

By: Kenka

Disclaimer: Much as I would like to say that I own Ranma ½, I can't. For legal reasons, I think. But when the time comes that illegal doings can be legal, I will say I will own Ranma ½ and other various anime's I adore! 

Summary: Christmas is just around the corner? What will Ranma give Akane and what will Akane give Ranma? Read and you'll find out! 

***********************

"I hate Christmas" Ranma declared sullenly that beautiful and cold day with the snow lightly falling around making everything look white and beautiful. 

Akane stopped her humming of 'Silent Night' and looked at Ranma in surprise. "Eh? You don't like Christmas? But Ranma! It's the best holiday there is!" 

Ranma shook his head and gestured at the snow falling with his hand. The doors were open, allowing a cold breeze to enter the silent room where Ranma and Akane were staying alone. 

His blue eyes were filled with ruefulness as he sighed. "I don't like Christmas because it always snows. And when snow touches me, I become a girl." Akane's brown eyes lit in understanding but she was still surprised that Ranma hated this special holiday of bonding and peace and fun. "You know Ranma, Christmas isn't about snow at all" Akane began in a cheerful voice as she thoughtfully propped her chin on her perched hands and gazed outside where snow was dropping at everything. The surface of the little pond in their backyard had frozen into solid ice.

Ranma looked at her happy face with curiosity. 

"I've never really had a real Christmas" Ranma admitted reluctantly and Akane looked at him expectantly, sympathy in her beautiful brown eyes. "Pop's and me were always training and we never rest, not even on holidays or special days. He always kept on telling me that holidays were foolish and the only important thing was training." Ranma shrugged, his voice sounding a bit depressed although he didn't notice. Akane did. 

**Ranma…** 

He shrugged again although his blue eyes lacked some of their usual fire. "It's no big deal actually. Besides, who would want to celebrate in such a god-awful weather? It's like below zero degrees, sheesh!" 

Akane rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Don't overreact Ranma. It's not an awful weather! I love snow cause it's so much fun!" She straightened and she sobered a little. "Besides, I told you. Christmas isn't about snow, cold or weather, it's about spending time with the people close to you." Her voice was soft and almost sad. 

But Ranma felt the same about Christmas. He stood up and shrugged for the last time. He pivoted on his heel and walked towards the door. Akane's sad eyes followed him. He slid the door open and paused. 

"Who cares about that stuff anyway" was his nearly bitter reply as he walked away, the door sliding shut behind him.

**Baka…** 

A smile crossed Akane's features as a plan formed in her mind and she nearly clapped in glee and anticipation as she stood up and quickly thought over the things needed to be done. 

This was going to be an interesting Christmas.

*********************

Well, how was it? It sucked, right? Chapter 2 coming up soon and please review! 


	2. theres something in the air and it's jus...

Jingle Bell

Chapter 2: Something is in the air and it's just not the snow

By: Kenka 

Disclaimer: I think once is enough? I mean, don't you just feel tortured saying that you don't own such an excellent anime? I sure feel that. 

****************

The door chime jingled noisily as the door opened and Akane looked up and smiled widely as she saw her older sister, Nabiki, coming towards her. 

"Onne-san, how are you?" Akane asked amiably as Nabiki sat on the vacant seat opposite of Akane and gave her a suspicious glance. They were seated in a table for two in a not so popular restaurant away from the window where they could take secretly without anyone noticing or overhearing them. 

A waiter promptly arrived and took their orders and the two sisters gladly named their selections. When he left, Nabiki turned her calculating and curious eyes to her younger sister. "So, Akane, why did you ask me for lunch?" 

It had been a surprise to her when Akane had phoned her dormitory  room in college asking for lunch together. And Akane had that eager and thoughtful look in her eyes that clearly meant she was up to something. When it came to planning and having devious – though effective -  ideas, Nabiki's the master of it all. 

Akane smiled mischievously at her. "Well, Nabiki-onne-san, you do know that it's nearing Christmas, ne?" 

Nabiki arched an eyebrow at her sister. Of course she knew. It was so obvious with the snow, the red and white decorations everywhere, the Christmas lights and trees hanging in all stores and homes and the annoying Christmas songs and carols sounding everywhere. Even the little restaurant they were in was decked in red and white and the speakers were blaring with the song 'Rudolph the red nosed reindeer'. 

"Well, I had noticed" Nabiki replied with a hint of sarcasm. But Akane was still so intrigued with her own idea to notice. "And, you're also aware that during Christmas we give each other gift's and well wishes?" 

She was starting to get slightly annoyed at Akane. She could have gotten straight to the point on why she invited her for lunch without having to go through all these little sub-points along the way. But she kept her face neutral since even under the greatest of all pressure, Tendo Nabiki remained cool and composed. 

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah and what has this got to do with your reason on why you invited me?" 

Akane opened her mouth to answer when the waiter came back bringing a tray filled with plates of food. He left again and the two sisters started to dig in. 

"So, Akane, what are you up to?" 

There was a momentary pause. For someone who was very eager with the plan she had created, Akane suddenly felt nervous and apprehensive about it. When she had played with the idea in her head it seemed great and very touching and she was sure Ranma would like it. But now, facing the Mistress of all Plans, wily or not,  she wondered if her idea is actually as good as she thinks it is. 

Nabiki frowned a little at Akane's unexpected silence and slight frown as she brought a piece of cut chicken to her mouth. 

"Akane?"

"Well…you see Nabiki-onne-san, Ranma said to me earlier that well…"

"Aha!" Nabiki suddenly interjected at the mention of Ranma. "So, you are doing this for Ranma-kun, huh?" 

Akane nodded as she chewed her noodles thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'm doing this for him because you see he hasn't experienced a real Christmas and he's feeling prejudiced against it…" Nabiki remained silent as Akane explained to her Ranma's feelings, her face devoid of emotion as usual. But internally, she was naming all the reasons why she should do whatever Akane was planning since her sister was still elucidating, and why she shouldn't do it. 

"Okay. You're telling me that Ranma hates Christmas and it's all Saotome-san's fault, no surprise there, because he had never shown Ranma the true holiday and you want to do something to change his mind." Nabiki paused for Akane to correct anything but all she did was nod in agreement. "And…do you have any plan whatsoever to achieve your goal?" 

"Yes, I do. I was pretty excited about it and I called you and asked you to meet me here so that you can improve my idea."

Nabiki rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she picked up her cup of tea with her other hand and took a sip. Akane bit into her sushi and waited for Nabiki to say something. 

"And you're plan is…?"

Akane nodded and leaned over the table to whisper as Nabiki did the same. Akane cupped her hands around Nabiki's ear as she told her sister her plan in a whisper. Then, Akane's hands fell down and they sat back in their seats. Nabiki was quiet for a second before she smiled lightly. 

"For someone who doesn't like surprises, you sure are a surprise yourself, Akane."

The younger sister's face broke into a huge and relieved smile and she felt glad that her sister, again, Mistress of all Plans, wily or not, liked the idea and thought of it as good.

"You're going to help me?"

A devious, small smile curved Nabiki's lips. "Sure, for five thousand yen." 

Akane spluttered on her juice and wiped her lips with her napkin. "Nabiki-onne-san!" Her voice was chiding and exasperated. 

Nabiki grinned and shrug, amused. "Just kidding. I'll do it Akane, under one condition." 

She was half-prepared to do anything for her plan to pull through so Akane nodded. 

"This'll be my Christmas gift to you and Ranma, got it? I won't get you anything else" Nabiki said. Her right hand was extended over the table for a handshake.

A smile lit up Akane's face and her brown eyes sparkled with laughter. She nodded and grasped her sister's hand and gave it a jaunty shake. 

"Deal." 

They sealed their bargain with a handshake and a drink of juice. 

************************

There! Chapter 2. I know that I didn't exactly elaborate on Akane's idea but you should just find out in the coming chapters. That way, you keep reading and reviewing to know what she's up to. Thank you so much for all your nice reviews! 


	3. authors note

Author's note: 

I know it's too early for an author's note but who cares. I hardly follow rules anyway. Please be informed that for the next few weeks, I will be in hell with studying and memorizing all lessons I have had this semester and I will have absolutely no time in writing this fic. But don't be alarmed! Since there are people who like my story *gasp* I will continue this and give you the next chapters in a hurry after my exams! Wish me luck! 

And thanks for all those who reviewed! I love you all! 


	4. ukyo tries to enlighten a great baka mar...

Jingle Bells

Chapter 3: Ukyo tries to enlighten a great baka martial artist

By: Kenka

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! After my exams, I bumped into a really big writer's block and I'm not sure if this chapter reaches your expectations. And thanks for those who reviewed. 

Just a little note: I know Ranma and Akane already had Christmas together, but just pretend it's their first, all right, and I also know that Ranma doesn't change into a girl when touched by snow, but pretend also, because it is **FANFICTION**. 

********************************

Ukyo smiled at a customer who was hungrily eating her pancakes. The guy looked at Ukyo with her men's clothes and giant spatula stuck to her back, and he thought that she was a he and a look of disgust appeared on his face. Was this guy hitting on him? What did he look like, gay?! Ukyo saw the expression on his face and correctly interpreted it and she smirked. 

Flipping the pancakes on the grill with easy skill, Ukyo's mind began to drift away. Ranma's face popped into her head immediately and she smiled to herself, feeling suddenly giddy and girlish. Ranma was just so…cute. With his blue-black eyes that was always sparkling with energy, his tightly braided hair and that muscular, lithe body that hummed with contained strength, Ranma was one fine specimen. 

"Ucchan! Hey! Ucchan! You all right?" Ranma asked worriedly as Ukyo jumped back in surprise, nearly dropping her mini-spatula. She hadn't noticed that Ranma had arrived since she was so lost in her musings about him. 

She looked at him, saw his adorable, worried expression and a foreign blush heated her cheeks. Ukyo had the insane urge to loosen her hair and brush it back neatly. 

"Huh? Oh, hey, Ranchan, I didn't notice you come in" she said brightly, a genuine smile on her flushed face. Ranma leaned forward, careful as not to touch the heated stove with the frying pancakes, until their faces were inches apart. He placed a hand against her forehead and more color filled her face. "You look a little red, Ucchan, you have a fever?" 

She shook her head in respond and felt disappointed and relieved at the same time when Ranma pulled back to a safety distance. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she tried to calm herself down. 

**Don't act like a silly schoolgirl with a crush! Ranchan doesn't like girls like those!** Ukyo scolded herself sternly as she flipped a few pancakes. Ranma was took a seat in front of her and it took a lot of control for Ukyo not to run her hands through her messy hair. **But…his eyes are so…beautiful…**

"So, what would it be, Ranma?" she thanked the Gods her voice was steady and calm, a contrast to what she was feeling inside. Yes, Ranma made her feel light-headed but never this much. She was in deep. "The usual?" Ukyo added with a grin.

Ranma grinned. "Sure, Ucchan, the usual."

Beside him, the guy looked at Ranma with a funny look on his face. Ranma noticed this and was puzzled. "What?" he asked a little defensively. The guy pushed back his chair and stood up to leave but Ranma heard the word he mumbled under his breath and his confusion escalated. 

"Gay? Me, gay? But I'm not happy today!" Ranma exclaimed loudly so that Ukyo nearly sent the pancake she was placing on a plate flipping to the ceiling. She set the plate in front of Ranma, amusement and apprehension on her face. He turned to face her. "Hey, Ucchan, why did that guy say I was gay? I am not happy with my life!" Ranma asked, piercing a piece of pancake with his fork. 

Ukyo coughed behind her hand. "Um…Ranchan…I think that guy didn't mean 'gay' as in 'happy'…" her voice trailed, unwilling to continue, knowing how touchy her fiancé was about his curse. 

But unfortunately for her, Ranma didn't seem to understand her lame explanation. "Can 'gay' be used as another word? What d'you mean, Ucchan?" 

She sighed. "Ranchan, I think that guy thought you were gay aka homosexual aka interested in the same sex because he thought I was a guy!" 

It took a moment for Ranma to understand and his face turned red with indignation. "NANI?! HE thought what?!" The other customers looked at Ranma fearfully, wondering if they should leave since it was common knowledge that if Saotome Ranma got angry, the surroundings around him tended to get annihilated. 

Ukyo lifted her hands in a placating gesture as Ranma half-stood up in his anger, prepared to run after the guy who had insulted him. "Calm down, Ranchan, you don't want to ruin my restaurant by scaring away my customers!" 

Ranma sat back down, grumbling and irritation still in his blue-black eyes. He pierced his pancake angrily and brought it to his mouth then ate it whole. "Stupid guy, thinking I was gay and Ucchan a guy! Baka."

Ukyo blinked. 

**Did…Ranchan get angry because someone insulted my femininity, or what's left of it?** at that thought, Ukyo's heart accelerated again and she fought the oncoming blush. 

Her smile turned much brighter. "Do you want another pancake Ranchan, it's on the house." 

Ranma's ire cooled down and he looked like a kid who received a giant lollipop all of a sudden. "I never turn down free food, Ucchan, 'specially when it taste delicious." 

At the out-of-the-blue compliment, another blush colored Ukyo's cheeks nicely and she hastily walked into a kitchen to get some ingredients so that Ranma wouldn't see it. Oh how embarrassing! She's counted three flushes just in one day, a record for her since she only blushed, even around Ranma, only once. 

Ukyo took a longer time than she would normally have to return because she was notably nervous and it took about five minutes to calm herself down. But Ranma didn't seem to notice. He seemed deep in thought when she walked out of the kitchen, a perplexed look on his striking face. 

After mixing all the ingredients, Ukyo poured the dough into the grill and she looked expectantly at Ranma. She could see in his eyes that something was truly bothering him. 

That Akane probably did something horrible to Ranma again and he was brooding about it. In her opinion, Ranma should just cancel his and Akane's engagement and dump Shampoo and be with her, because no one understands Ranma more than his 'Ucchan' and she'll never hurt him. 

"You look a little preoccupied, Ranchan, anything I can do to help?" she asked casually, waving goodbye at one of her customers who just left. It was just now her and Ranma left in the restaurant and for the first time that day, Ukyo heard clearly the jingles and songs coming from the streets that cheered for Christmas. 

Ranma snapped out of his ruminations as he heard his name being called. "Nothing really, Ucchan, something Akane said just bothered me" he shrugged it off as he sniffed the delicious aroma Ukyo's grill was producing. 

A small frown furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of Akane. She knew it. Akane was always the reason for Ranchan's heartaches. If Ukyo didn't know the fact that Ranma hated that tomboy, she would have been jealous that he seemed to think of her all the time. 

"Akane-san? Did she do something wrong again, Ranchan?" her voice had gone protective as if she was a lioness protecting one of her beloved cubs. 

He shook his head. "Nope, she didn't bash me with her mallet this time, but she did say something that puzzled me."

"Oh? What did she say?" **I swear, if Akane called Ranchan 'hentai' or 'baka' or 'sex-changing monkey' again I'll kill her.**

"She kept on saying how great Christmas was. I just don't see how snow, cold weather and stupid songs can be great." 

"Christmas? You're fretting about Christmas?" Ukyo could have laughed at Ranma's bizarre worry if he didn't look genuinely mystified. "But, Ranchan, why on Kami-sama's name are you troubled about Christmas?"  

"I dunno, maybe because I turn into a girl if snow touches me or because every Christmas that I had involved training with pops" Ranma explained grudgingly, remembering all those strenuous exercises he did with his father.

Ukyo's expression softened and she understood him. Since Saotome Genma was a great martial artist who lacked human values, it was obvious that he hadn't taught Ranma about the important things in life that didn't revolve around martial arts. Poor Ranchan. 

"Ranchan, Christmas isn't about just songs or snow or the cold weather, it isn't even about the gifts, it's about the time we should be at peace with one another and spend time with those we love." 

Ranma sighed. "That is what Akane said!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I just don't get it!" 

"Just remember Ranma, that even if you have never had a real Christmas, it doesn't mean you can't have one" Ukyo said to him and he quieted down, looking down at his hands. 

After a moment, he spoke up. "Lemme get this straight, so you're saying that Christmas is like…martial arts?" 

"Huh? I don't get it, Ranchan." She placed a cooked pancake on Ranma's plate and placed it in front of her. 

Ranma immediately attacked his food and he chewed contemplatively. "Well, martial arts requires patience, peace of mind, and practice, right? So we should practice Christmas until we master it, then we love it and choosing the right gift to give is also like looking for the right style or technique for you." 

There was a second silence before Ukyo burst out laughing. "Oh Ranchan, you're so funny!" she wiped tears of hilarity out of her eyes and saw Ranma's expression. "Christmas isn't something you need to practice, you just…naturally feel and acquire the spirit of it. It's like…falling in love." She looked pointedly at him but he didn't seem to get the hint. 

Ranma scratched behind his ear, an action that stated he didn't understand at all. 

"You see, Ranchan, falling in love comes as a surprise, right and you feel whole with it. When Christmas happens, you also feel a bit surprised because all of a sudden, you're making peace with your enemies and just enjoy yourself. You also feel that heartwarming feeling of being contented being around the people who treasure you" Ukyo softly explained, not looking at Ranma but at the grill as she tried to remove some dough that had stuck to the top of it. 

"So…you don't need to practice to death to feel the spirit of Christmas?" Ranma asked, stuffing the last bit of pancake into his mouth. 

"No, you just feel it" Ukyo repeated. 

They were silent for a long time then Ranma stood up. Ukyo looked at him. "You're going, Ranchan?" 

"Yup, I'm sure Akane's wondering where I am now and I don't want her to think I was with Shampoo coz she'll mallet me to next week," Ranma told her as he dug into his black pants to get some money to pay for the food. 

Ukyo shook her head and smiled. 

"Don't worry about it, Ranchan, both of the pancakes will be on me." 

A wide grin broke out on Ranma's features. "Um, thanks, Ucchan, and it's lucky since I kinda don't have money." He made a face and turned around to leave. He lifted a hand and waved goodbye to Ukyo and she waved back, a fond look on her face. 

"Hey, Ranchan!" she abruptly called out and Ranma stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "Don't forget, you're around people who truly care for you now!" 

For an instant, Ranma looked surprised then he boyishly grinned. "You're around people who care for you too, Ucchan!" 

Then he went out into the snow-covered streets, his mind a confused jumble filled with all the data he just learned and his brain trying to slowly process it all. 

************************

There. Was that long enough? I hope so, I spent hours on that and I hope it was satisfying. Well, if it sucked, then, that's my problem and you can flame me if you wanna, just delete all the bad words when you do flame and please don't stomp on me too much. 


	5. because of you I am cold part 1

Jingle Bells

Chapter 4: because of you I am cold part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2.

**Ridikulous: **I changed my penname from Kenka to Ridikulous.

Anyway…

Oh. My. God. I finally updated!!! How long has it been, oh my adoring fans? Probably 8 months?! I really can't believe it's been that long! But I couldn't write because my interest was pushed into a different track! Towards Harry Potter, tennis and going out with friends! GOMEN NASAI!!!! Okay, here's the first part of chapter four so that I can at least update…hope you guys like this!!!

Peers curiously around

You guys are there, right?

* * *

* * *

"My heart burns with fiery heat of my passion even if my body freezes out in the cold…and all for the smile of the most beautiful angel that God has ever created…"

Ryoga solemnly lifted his luminous eyes to the dark, cloudy and crying sky. Their depths were filled with an eternal longing for the beautiful girl that had captured his heart with her breathtaking smile and unbelievable character. She was everything to him. She was the reason he keeps on going through the miserable wasteland he calls life that she may notice him and realize that they were meant for one another.

Ryoga sighed heavily, his heart heavy with longing and unrequited love.

_Akane-san…I wonder what you are doing now? _He thought curiously, feeling miserable and lonely.

He was lost, as usual.

And the snow wasn't helping either. While Ryoga had been trekking up a rather high and woodsy hill, the sky had suddenly groaned as if in desolation and let loose a torrent of hail and snow, coating everything in brilliant whiteness and freezing every unprotected thing in its path. It also didn't help that lightning sizzled against the snow and thunder shattering like an enraged god.

Due to the only little bit of luck for the first time in weeks (he'd been chased by crazy dogs as P-chan, villagers had thought that he was a crazy monster as Ryoga and he had visited that village he had saved from a wild boar five times in just three days) Ryoga had quickly found shelter beneath a large, thick tree.

But Ryoga was still cold since his clothes didn't offer much warmth owing to the fact that they were torn and old and very dirty. He didn't have time to pick up branches and make a fire since everything was soaking wet already. Ryoga hugged himself tightly, wishing with every fiber of his being that he was back in Nerima, snuggled warmly in Akane's arms.

Even if he had to be P-chan.

Ryoga unfolded his arms and pulled his backpack closer. He took out a thick something from inside and vigilantly, almost reverently, unfolded that thick something. It was a bulky cerulean sweater. To be more precise, Akane's bulky cerulean sweater, which Ryoga had nicked the last time he was at Nerima when Akane had taken her nightly bath.

The sweater was in pristine condition and there wasn't – very surprisingly – a single crease. Scratch or visible damage to it while his own clothes, shoes, bandana and backpack were all torn and stained.

Ryoga had very painstakingly and obviously thought of Akane's sweater first before his well being.

Which was actually sweet, in a weird sort of way.

Ryoga nuzzled the soft sweater lovingly, imagining that Akane was beside him.

With a soft sigh, Ryoga leaned back against the rough inner surface of the tree, the sweater lying against his chest.

"Akane…"

Ryoga slowly closed his eyes, lulled by the chilliness of the blowing wind swirling outside his temporary shelter.

The sky opened a bit more and further snow plummeted from the heavens, coating the already coated earth.

Poor Ryoga had finally fallen asleep.

There was a low grumble and suddenly, lightning flashed hotly against the freezing sky, momentarily blinding before strategically hitting a lone tree on top of the high hill. The tree suddenly blazed with fire amidst all the blizzard.

Poor, poor Ryoga was suddenly warmer than he had anticipated.

* * *

* * *

Okay, how was that? I'm really sorry I haven't completed this entire chapter because I've been busy...really busy! So I decided to post the first part of chapter 4 instead so you guys won't be too impatient! Just pray that I'll finish the second part soon!

Ja bai bai! (for now, anyway!)


End file.
